A normal problem for a notsonormal girl
by Fowlmaniac
Summary: NOT A FULL STORY, JUST AN EXCERPT   A clip from a story I may post if you want me to. FAX/EGGY  It's an MR all-human Band story.  T cos I feel like it.  Please please R & R I'm really bad at sums
1. Chapter 1

**Sup mah friends  
>So as you (hopefully) know I love My Chemical Romance to death, favorite band, My life right there.<br>ANYWAY I love their song I'm Not Okay(If you haven't heard it, I hate you, but yea, if you like this tell me and I'll post the full version. And BTW I've written three chapters of my own original, copyrighted by yours featherly, book, I'm so happy!BTW the band is this: Max-Lead singer; Dylan-Lead guitarist; Fang:Temporary Bass guitar/back-up singer; Iggy-Drummer; band name-TrueColors  
><strong>

Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm not deaf, but it sure seems like it.

One last song, Dark Secrets featuring Nick Walker? I know for a fact Fang doesn't sing, never, not once has he even THOUGHT about singing, the only time he's ever sang was for me (I will not disclose the information of when and why to you). Yet here he is, standing on stage, with a microphone, and a band. This is either going to be very good, or very bad. Why don't you take a guess at which one... Did you choose good? Well if you did, congratulations on being a dumbass! With my luck it will be extremely bad; it would be a miracle for it to be good.

I heard someone clearing their throat and was brought back into reality, with Dylan's arm around me, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge around me, and Fang on stage.  
>"This song is for my best friend in all the world, you know who you are" what do you know, I was right; ready to see my life end? Cos I'm not. I mental shut up as Karen strummed the opening riff and Jake pounded out the beat.<p>

_ Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say; I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way! Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took; remember when you broke your foot from jumpin out second floor?_

The dirty looks? That must be like last week.

~Flashback~

_Suddenly I stopped laughing, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a guy glaring; just like the other people that have seen Fang and I hanging out since I started dating Dylan. Wait, he's in our math class, jerk._  
><em> I pulled away from Fang's grasp(he was hugging me. What, got a problem with it?) and turned to said guy, "What, is it illegal to be friends with a guy without dating him? Yea, walk away" I called at his retreating form.<em>

~Flashback end~

At the mention of the night I broke my foot I stiffened.

~Flashback~

_ I looked out the window and grinned, of course it was him, he's the only one that would come at 3 AM, "One sec" I called down, then ducked as I pulled my head in and grabbed my Converse. I quickly ducked through the window and hopped off onto the ledge, but as my feet connected with it I heard a snap and next thing I knew I was tumbling and then darkness, an endless black._

_ More dark, why? I realized my eyes were closed and tried to open them but all it did was bring pain, I closed them, waited, then tried again. This time I could open them successfully without pain, so I looked around, my eyes not focusing on something for more than a couple seconds; that is until I glanced upon a dark shape, unmoving, resting in a chair next to me. Fang._  
><em> "Fang?" I asked, my voice cracking about half-way through the single word. He stirred and his eyes flicked around the room before resting on me. He smiled, like actual smile, not his sexy half-smile. Um, you didn't read that, it was the… um, Valium talking.<em>  
><em> "You're awake"<em>  
><em> "Yea, what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up, but Fang held me down.<em>  
><em> "You're not supposed to sit up."he told me.<em>  
><em> "I can to!"I argued, struggling to no avail. Damn Fang-muscles.<em>  
><em> "No you can't. Don't"he commanded, which brought out my pigheadedness.<em>  
><em> "Let. Me. Up."<em>  
><em> "No"<em>  
><em> "Yes"<em>  
><em> "No"<em>  
><em> "Yes"<em>  
><em> "No"<em>  
><em> "Yes"<em>  
><em> "No" and like the fools we are, we just started cracking up.<em>  
><em> "Okay, I won't get up, but what happened?"I asked (again) getting my laughter under control.<em>  
><em> "The ledge broke and you fell, broke you foot, and hit your head. Does it hurt?"<em>  
><em> "Oh. And does what hurt?"I answered, my mind racing, thinking of, well, a lot of things.<em>  
><em> "Does your head hurt?"<em>  
><em> "No"I said, "W-" but I was cut off as he hugged me. Okaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy.<em>  
><em> "Good, cos you had me dyin over here"he said, as he pulled away, but I held on to him.<em>  
><em> "Glad to know you care"<em>  
><em> "Good, but we may not make out of here. For one your mom will be here any second to interrogate us on why you were jumping out the window and two, we're in a hospital"<em>  
><em> FML"Well, let's make the best of it"<em>  
><em> "Yep" as soon as the word left his mouth the door busted open, an (extremely) angryworried mom and two chattering teenagers (i.e read as Ella and Nudge)standing there._  
><em> "Good, you're awake. No-"she was cut off by the evil (devil spawn) known as Nudge.<em>  
><em> "Why are you two hugging?ZOMG I know, you two are secretly dating and we found out Because you didn't expect us to come when we did; aw, I always thought you two were cute, you make a cute couple, so sweet- OO I wonder if I'll ever be like that with a hot guy! That would be great wouldn't it, like-" Ella slapped her hand over Nudge's motormouth. I just stared.<em>  
><em> I put punctuation there for your sake. Remove all of the commas, periods, etc and that's what she said, "Thanks for the help Ells, I may not have to kill you"<em>  
><em> "Thank you, and your welcome" she said, then to Nudge, "If I take my hand away will you be quiet?"Nudge nodded so Ella removed her hand.<em>  
><em> This is the kinda thing that happens to us when Nudge is around; remind me to buy duct tape for when Nudge is with us.<em>

~Flashback End~

Oh god, I should've seen it, that was the first time Fang showed any feelings more than as a friend.  
>I felt Dylan stiffen beside me; so far it wasn't getting better, just worse.<p>

_I'm not okay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! You wear me out!_  
><em> What will it take to show you it's not the life it seems? I've told you time and time again you sing the words but I don't know what they mean! To be a joke and look, another line without a hook; I held you close as we both shook for the last time! Think again!<em>

_ I'm not okay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! You wear me out!_

He can't expect me to think it's not as it seems, we've been friends forever(literally, remember what I said a couple chapters ago? Friends since we were born in rooms next to each other? Igiots) When we danced, the night before I hooked up with Dylan. It's like he's confessing everything. Like every time I asked if he was alright in the past couple weeks, he had been lying, I KNEW IT!

Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took; you said you read me like a book, with the pages all torn and frayed! I'm okay. I'm okay! I'm okay now! I'm okay now! What you should really listen to me now, I'm telling the truth, I mean this; trust me; not okay! I'm okay, I'm not okay! Well I'm not okay, I'm not o-fuckin-kay! I'm not okay, I'm not okay!

As he finished with a flourish I turned to Dylan, "I'm really sorry, you're a nice guy, but not the one for me." then I turned and ran up onto the stage, leaving him to ponder my words and their meaning. It's time to expose my TrueColors ( see what I did there, with the band name? Igiots)

I grabbed Fang and smashed my lips against his. Consider my TrueColors exposed.  
>It was the best moment of my life, everywhere his lips touched mine there was an electrical storm, our lips moving in sync. It just felt so… right…<br>Finally I ran out of breath and pulled away; a million thoughts were running through my head in a second. For one I was wrong, it was good and my life didn't end.

Finally I got my head(and heart) to calm down a bit and I looked straight into Fang's eyes while he did the same; for a moment all we did was stare at each other, then:"It's about time, now get a room!"  
>I laughed, "Shut up and tell Ella what you need to say!" I yelled back at Iggy(the original Igiot) I looked at Fang and a silent understanding passed between us; we turned, hand in hand and watched as Iggy confessed to something he's been holding in since he first met my dear sister.<p>

So, recap of tonight: Iggy finally told Ella(after holding it in for three years) that he loves her; Fang and I are together; could this get any better?

"If we're done with this, it's time to announce the winners." oh goody, maybe it can "Third place goes to that one guy" hey, the announcer guy jacked my nickname! Jerk. " Second goes to Dark Secrets, and last but not least, first place to TrueColors!" okay, maybe it can… I turned to Fang once more and closed the distance between our faces and I heard the audience 'awww' as we kissed.  
>Perhaps my troubles are over; then again, probably not, but I have Fang so bring it on.<p>

~Three years later~

I gave Fang a quick peck on the lips before we walked on stage, towards the screaming fans, the wall of sound nearly blowing out my eardrums(it probably would if not for the ear plugs I wear).  
>I stopped in front of my (Epic) mic and removed it from the stand, "Hello Milwaukee! Ready for some hardcore rocking?"I paused while they cheered some more, "Good, then let's do it; hit it Iggy!" I screamed, pointing my mic at said drummer who then began beating his drums in the brilliant way he does.<p>

Now I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on; well, it's three years after that fateful Battle of the Bands, life is really good for the members of TrueColors(including moi) and we are now a world-famous band who is (at the moment) touring the US. It's the same as always, except Sam was permanently replaced with Fang, but I'm still singin, Iggy's still poundin, and Dylan still strummin. Oh yeah, and my name has been changed slightly. I've made it this far, nothing can stop me now; so bring it the fuck on.

I shared one last look with Fang and with we launched into our (best) song. (Number one on the charts suckas!)

_ God bless us, everyone! We're a broken people livin under loaded gun; now they can't be outfought, we can't be outdone, you can't be outmatched, ya can't be outrun; NO!_

"WE LOVE YOU MAXIMUM RIDE!"

I'm still Max Martinez, but hey; stick with me and get ready for the Maximum Ride.

**Really really short, i know, but it took me two days to perfect** **so LIKE IT**.  
><strong>Anyway just tell me if you want the whole thing in your review and I'll give the first person to guess which song Max was singing in the last part.<strong>


	2. AN

**Okay, before I forget, a quick authors note on things at the Maniac Household.**

For starters, extremely sorry about just stopping everything without wanring( i don't think there was any warning anywaY...) But I have a reason(s), I have tons of school work,some writers blockhere and there, lazyness and general crappyness on my part, so Sorry, but fear not I have neqws!

**I SHALL WRITE ONCE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! bECAUSE YES, i HAVE TIME, CAUSE IT'S SPRING BREAK OVER AT THE U TO THE S TO THE A**! YEAH!****

**So yes, expect updates for my stories, but I can't give a status update because I do not want to have to spoil whats coming up (Hint: There shall be a battle of the ages in a story, oops, spoiled it... Kinda, TEEHEE)**


End file.
